


The Hamato’s Bride

by Cesta



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutan Ninja Turtles
Genre: Andy blood, Angst, F/M, Huge Irmatello fan!, Irma rocks!, Lots of hugs!!!, Lots of torture, Sadness, fluff!, hugs!!!, i try to keep it pg but...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesta/pseuds/Cesta
Summary: Yesterday was history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but today I’d a gift. That is why it is call the Present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was history, Tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is call the Present.

Hello you beautiful people. This story is actually an idea that I wrot a long time a go and kinda just gave up on it. I was looking at my old account that this was on and I decided to try and bring it back. Like I have said befor in my other stories, I have bad eyesight thus bad spelling. If you see my bad grammar as well please do not hesitate to call me out on it so I can fix it! Thank you so much and enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

It was the beginning of a new year for all that reside in the small town of York. The residences were a mix of humans and humanoid animals that lived in peace with each other. There lived a beautiful princess by the name of April O'Neil. She was truly a gem to behold. Her hair was a glowing bright red with eyes as deep and mysterious as the sea and skin as pink and lively as the sun. She was kind and loving to all that knew her and held a deep love and respect for her father the king. There was not a single young man in this land that would not wish to marry her but she was a free spirit and would turn down all who asked.

 

April had but one close friend by the name of Irma Langinstein. Her hair was as black as the night sky with purple streaks and her eyes were as green as the forest on a summer day with bright pink glasses sitting on top of her nose and skin as pail as the moon. Everything April was, Irma was the opposite. Where April was as graceful as a swan, Irma was as graceful as a bull in a china shop. Where April was outgoing and enjoyed the company of others, Irma was in the library reading her books in peace and quiet. How these two found friendship in each other is a puzzle all in itself. You see Irma was introduces to April when she was but five years old. Irma is April's most trusted and loyal maid, there was nothing in this world that could keep them apart at least that is what Irma thought.

 

He was a young boy possibly the same age as them if not older. His hair was jet black and his eyes were gray as the fog in the spring yet they held all kinds of secrets that were a wonder to the world. This boy was named Casey Jones. No matter where April went he was there flirting with her. He was a stable boy she was a princess this would never do or at least that's what Irma believed. Soon the time she spent with her beloved friend and princess was lessened with every second of every day. April found comfort and a strong bond with this stable boy while Irma was left in the cold thinking her friendship with the princess was no longer there. She wanted to yell she wanted to scream at her so called friend. Was it not her that was with the princess when her mother died and gave her the comfort she needed? Was it not her that when all those who began to doubt the king and his daughter of their place in the Kingdome she fought all that dared to say such cruel and horrible thing about the people she cared about the most? Was it not her that when all had left she was the only one who stayed? After all she had done for her friend this is how she repays her? By finding someone to replace her? Oh how badly she wanted to give her a piece of her mind!..

 

That is until she saw that smile. It was so deep and bright it almost brought tears to her eyes. This smile was different from all the others; it was a smile of true happiness and love. No matter what she did or what she said to her friend she could never bring that smile to her face not since the queen's death had she been able to see the princess smile like that. How could she take away that beautiful happiness that she had spent her whole life trying to give to the person she cared for the most? No. For now she would be a shadow and watch. If this boy did anything to make her princess cry or take away that beautiful smile then she would personally take care of this boy herself.

 

Irma Langinstein swears in the name if their beloved dead queen, she will not let anything or anyone get in the way of her friends happiness. Unfortunately that promises might come sooner than expected.


	3. Chapter 3

He was running as fast as his legs would carry him. His message was nothing if important. The hallway seemed as though it would never stop and he would continue running for years to come. Finally he found his destination rushing through two giant doors startling two figures; one was a rabbit well built and strong with many scars and the other a man with red hair and a golden crown.

"You're Highness! I …have a… message from… Lord… Oroku!" exclaimed the messenger while trying to catch his breath. Immediately the king stood up and grabbed the note in the messenger's hand. He began reading but with every word his face grew paler. "What does it say my lord?" said a familiar voice. He looked up to see the face of his most trusted companion and captain of his army Usagi Miyamoto. The king slowly began to walk back and sat down in his chair. He sighed and looked again at the letter, "It…It is not good my friend." The rabbit looked at the king expecting him to continue. "Lord Oroku has gotten through our first defense killing almost half of our solders. Those that have survived are now captured and taken prisoners." The room fell silent and not a word was spoken. Usagi looked at the messenger and gave him instructions to gather as many of their fallen comrades as they could for a proper burial. Once the message was given the messenger took his leave as fast as when he came. With that done the captian turned back to his king.

"My Lord I know that there is more to this than your allowing. Please my friend, tell me what is it?"The king sadly shook his head."When isn't there a problem my friend? Yes there is more. He said he would take my daughter in exchange for the safety of the Kingdome. What am I to do Usagi? He is giving me an opportunity to save my Kingdome but at the cost of my daughter. I already lost my wife to this monster I cannot lose my child as well. What I do not understand is why would this abomination want with my child anyways? What good is she to him?" Usagi placed a hand of comfort on the king's shoulders. "My king I believe I have the answer to your question. Oroku Saki is a sick man and would stop at nothing to get what he wants. I would not believe his word my lord. Whether he has your daughter or not would mean nothing to him. He will have the Kingdom one way or another." As if it were possible the king's face grew even paler than the moon itself. "By the havens Usagi what am I going to do?" The rabbit could only look at his friend with sorrow. "All we can do is hope my lord," said Usagi. "Hope and pray for a miracle."

 

*************************************************************************

April was running through castle garden laughing at her pursuer who seemed to be very bad at tag. "Come on Casey! You'll never be able to catch me if you run like that!"

"Easy for you to say red, I don't know every inch of this place as well as you does!" unfortunately for Casey he wasn't looking and he fell face first in a shallow pond. April came rushing to his aid, worry clear on her face. "Oh my gosh! Casey are you alright?!" his head coming up for air gave her a look of amusement. "I don't know red why don't you come in and find out." Before she could do anything Case already grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She scrambled to get out of the water and gave a glare to the boy. "Not funny Jones." The boy only gave a grin at that. "I beg to differ red I found that very funny."

"Your imposable you know that." Just when she was about to storm off she felt a hand pull her back in to the strong arms of Casey Jones. He held her lovingly and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Yea but that's just one of the many things you love about me." Her anger diminished and was replaced with a smile that could surpass the sun. He took her hand and led her to a nearby tree where they both sat in utter bliss. Unbeknown to both of them a figure began to approach them.

"My lady, it is getting late. You must prepare for bed." Startled April looked up only to find the face of her good friend Irma. "Oh Irma can't I have just a few more minutes?" Irma rolled her eyes at that. "You could,but knowing you those minutes will eventually turn in to hours and I have too much to do today than listen to your excuses. Not to mention your father would kill me." She reached down to give her friend a hand. "You never let me do anything fun Irma." A sinker was heard and the two girls looked at the boy just leaning on the tree. "Go on now red. Listen to your nanny and do as you're told."

"Butt out Jones. Don't you have some horses to take care of?"

"Oh lay off pasty I ain't hurting anyone."

"You're probably not but if you keep that up I will." April (sensing a fight about to come up) stepped in-between them "Alright you two enough. Come on Irma lets go." Just before the two girls left April felt a soft kiss on her cheek. "See you later my princess." Smiling brightly at the boy she left without a word.

Once the princess was finished with her bath she was met by her maid holding her towel and night gown. "You know Irma, I just don't understand why you fight all the time with Casey." She said as she began to dry off and put her clothes on. "I do not fight with him all the time April. Just whenever I'm anywhere near him that's all." The princess gave a sigh at that. "Honestly he's not a bad person. True he does get into trouble more often than not but that doesn't make him a bad guy." Irma was silent for a moment at that. "I know April I just… I just want you to be happy that's all." The maid felt a hand on her shoulder and found the small smile on her friends face. A smile she was accustomed to. "Irma I know you mean well but trust me. I have a good feeling about Casey. He would never hurt me in anyway." The maid simply gave a nod at that and continued preparing the bed. It was silent for a while until the princess cleared her throat. "I-I'm planning on marring him… Casey that is." Irma shot her head in the direction of her friend. Both were silent. "You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking?"

"He…he asked me just the other day if I would marry him and… and I-I was so happy I just said yes." If the maid's head could explode April was sure she would have done it by now. "ARE YOU INSAIN? YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM! HE IS A COMMONER YOU'RE A PRINCESS YOUR FATHER WOULD NEVER ALOW IT!"

"He doesn't have to know." Irma felt like she would faint "What do you mean he doesn't have to know April. He is your father the king, remember? That's not something you can easily hide from him!" April looked down nervously maybe telling Irma was a bad idea but she was the only person she could trust. "My father won't know because we are planning on eloping." Before Irma knew what was happening she found herself sitting on the floor a look of shock and despair clearly on her face. Worried April rushed to her side. "Irma! Irma are you all right?" as though reality just slapped her in the face the maid looked back at her friend. "April why are you telling me this? I cannot lie to your father about this for you he would have me hanged!"

"Irma please you are my closes and most trusted friend. I love Casey with all my heart. He makes me so happy and I know we could live happily with each other. But it's like you said father would never allow me to marry a commoner and he would never allow me to leave the palace. I know it is a lot to ask Irma but I need your help. Please will you help me?" Irma could only look into the face of her friend. Her blue eyes filled with hope and sadness. Remembering her promises to do whatever it took to make her friend happy she could only nod in agreement. April had never felt so joyful in her life. "Oh thank you Irma! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged the maid like there was no tomorrow. "April I only ask one favor of you in return."

"Name it."

"I want you to promise me that you will at least write to me. I want to know how you are doing ok?" the princess gave off a sad smile of realization. If she were to marry this boy she would be leaving everyone she loved and cared for. "Of course Irma I would never forget to write my best friend." The two hugged one more time. Lost in their own thoughts nether of them noticed three cloaked figures hiding in the dark until Irma turned her head and screamed.

*************************************************************************

The king awoke with a start. He could hear the screams of a young woman echo throughout the hallways. Without a moment's hesitation he jumped out of bed and headed to where the screams could be heard. The screams soon faded away and he found himself in front of his daughter's room. It was a mess beyond compare. The sheets were on the ground along with several glass shards and chairs. "By heavens angels what happened in here?" the king turned around to find his good friend Usagi by the door. "My daughter has been taken. Sound the alarm! I want my daughter found immediately!" Usagi gave a nod and left to gather the troops.

A boy stood outside the door and heard what the king had said. Determination spread on his face like the plague. "Don't worry red. I'm coming for yea." And with that he left to find and rescue the person he cared for most in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark and cold in the dungeons of Oroku Saki's castle. Irma tried her best to comfort the crying princess in her arms but it was futile. Soon the sound of footsteps could be heard coming down to where they were. "April listen to me I promise I won't let them hurt you alright? Whatever happens do not say a word." April was too scared to say anything and simply nodded.

 

Soon there was a man that stood in front of their cell. He was tall and well built with many scars. He wore armor with spikes and a helmet that covered his face except his dark black eyes that sent shivers down Irma's spine. Another figure was next to him. It was a humanoid tiger in snipers clothing and a musket on his back. "Tell me Tiger Claw-" a voice that was deep and sinister spoke "Why are there two girls here? Did I not ask you to bring me the princess?" the humanoid tiger known as Tiger Claw spoke in a calm and soothing voice. "My lord they were both in the princess's room. Dog Pound, Fish Face and I were not told what the princess looked like, we had no choice but to bring them both." The man was silent for a moment his eyes never leaving the two girls.

 

This man that stood before them had no idea which of these two were the princess or if either of them were the princess at all. This gave Irma an idea. If these men had no clue who the princess was that means there was still hope that she could save her friend. "E-excuse me s-sir." All eyes were on the maid now. "P-please let my m-maid here go. I-it's me you want correct?" Irma could see April's eyes widen in shock and about to protest when the maids hand went up to cover her mouth. "Don't try to protect me my loyal maid Irma. I princess April O'Neil can take care of myself." Irma could only hope her acting would work and that April would play along. The man gave a satisfied smile at Irma. "Take the maid and let her go. We have what I want." Tiger Claw gave a nod and began to open the cage when Irma panicked. "W-wait! Please just let me speak with my maid for just a moment." Tiger Claw gave a look at the man. He gave a nod and they both left.

 

"Irma what are you thinking!"

 

"Trust me April. I know what I'm doing. You have to get out of here. Who know what he will want to do with you. It's better if he has a fake."

 

"Irma please you can't do this! You can't stay here! Who knows what they will do to you!"

 

"April please listen to me. You need to get out of here and warn your father. There must be spies in the Kingdome if we were taken so easily. This is a problem that must be dealt with. Trust me April just stay silent and get out. I promise I will find a way out of here by myself.”

 

Tears were clear in April's eyes. How could she leave her most trusted and faithful friend in the hands of this man who clearly wishes them harm? She couldn't, she just couldn't! but before she could say anything the cell door was opened and she was dragged out. April was led down to the top of the castle and was almost out the door when a voice spoke up. "Be sure to tell the king it is Lord Oroku Saki that now holds his daughter's life in his hands, girl." She turned to see a humanoid fish smirk as he closed the door in her face.

***************************************************************************

 

Irma sat in the cell all alone. It had been hours since April left but to the maid it felt like an eternity. What was she thinking? Pretending to be the princess was possibly one of the most dumbest things she had ever done. What was she going to do? If the people here ever found out she was a fake she would be killed for sure. She was so young only seventeen although for most that would be considered old. Most girls are married by the age of fifteen and here she was in a cell at seventeen with no chance of ever having a future, yet for some strange reason this didn't bother her. She knew she did the right thing in saving her friend. Somehow she felt pride in herself knowing that all these years she had stayed loyal to the princess and that she would die protecting her most beloved friend. Without realizing it she began to cry they were not out of sorrow but joy at the face that she would soon see the queen and possibly her parents that she never had the chance to know.

 

"Are you alright Miss?" suddenly Irma's body froze at the new voice. She looked but could not see anyone. "Wh-whose there?" it was silent until the voice spoke again. "I'm terribly sorry it's just that I could hear you crying and I couldn't help but see if you were alright." Irma began to walk closer to her cell door. "Where are you at exactly?" she asked. A green three fingered hand appeared from the cell next to hers. Irma jumped slightly at the sight. What sort of creature was this? "My name by the way is Donatello Hamato but you can call me Don or Donnie and if you're wondering what kind of animal I am then I am a turtle. And you are?" Irma hesitated for a second before answering. "M-my name is Princess April O'Neil." There was silence for a moment before the voice spoke again. "Listen there's nobody here but the two off us. You don't have to lie to me. I know you're not April so please tell me your real name." the maid was stunned. How did this Donatello know she was not April? Seeing that she would possibly die soon there was no point. At least someone would know her name before she left this world. "*sigh* All right my real name is Irma Langinstein. I am or well was the princess's maid and close friend. But I want to know something Mr. Donatello. How did you know I wasn't April?" the voice was quick to respond to that. "Well you see Irma, April and her father are old friends of the family. I recognize April's voice anywhere. We haven't had the chance to visit her for a while. Last time we saw her was last spring."

 

"You said family. How many do you have?"

 

"I have one father and three brothers. Our father adopted my brothers and me when we were little. He's a rat who knows ninjitsu. He taught my brothers and I how to fight. My real parents died in war when I was young so I never really knew them. The oldest of my brothers is named Leonardo. He is the best fighter we have but he can be a real mother hen when one of us gets sick or hurt. Then there's Raphael. He's the second oldest with a temper like no other. He tends to pick on me every now and then but I know deep down he's a softy. Last is my little brother Michelangelo. He should be turning fifteen soon actually. Mikey's probably the most spoiled out of any of us. We always watch out for him just in case. Although he can be a real pain in the butt sometimes, we sure do love him." The voice sounded sad and longing. He missed his brothers and Irma couldn't help but feel sad that he too was stuck down in this dark abyss.

 

"Well enough about me. What about you miss Irma? Do you have any family?" Irma wasn't one to speak about her life, but it honestly didn't matter now. "I don't have any family actually. When I was five our house caught on fire and all but me died. I was soon sent to the orphanage and spent nine months there. Then one day a little girl that was only two years old came in with her mother and father. All the other children went over to play with the little girl but I stayed in the corner only watching. Soon the child found her way over to me and just stared at me. I remember I told her if she kept looking at me I would punch her in the face. All she did was smile at me. It was a beautiful smile and the next thing I knew she was hugging me. All the anger and hatred I felt just disappeared and I hugged her back. It felt so good to hug someone that I didn't even notice the girl's mother was right in front of me. She gave me a smile and stuck out her hand expecting me to take it and I did. Soon I was led out into a carriage and before long I became a maid at the royal plaice. I had so many good memories and so many bad ones, but if I could do everything over again I wouldn't. I'm going to miss April and so many others but I don't regret anything. I'm happy that this is how it will end."

 

Irma could see the hand that was extending as far as it could in her direction. It startled her at first to see a giant green three fingered hand but she knew this stranger was only trying to comfort her. She too extended her hand and held his through the rest of the night they both talked only to comfort their fears.

**************************************************************************

April ran. She ran as fast as she could. It was dark now the sun had gone down long ago and she still had such a long journey a head of her. Her feet were killing her and she would have given anything for some rest but fear had won and would not allow her to stop. So many thoughts ran through her head. Was her father alright? Did anyone ells get taken or killed just so she could be captured? All these thought came rushing through her mind but only one stuck out the most. Irma. Her faithful and trusted friend had sacrificed herself in order to save the princess. Irma. The one person in the world who was like a second mother to the fourteen year old girl was now about to be killed in her place.

 

When had things turned so wrong? It was suppose to be a happy occasion. She finally found the man of her dreams and was to run away together but at what cost? How could she leave her kingdom when it was so broken? This kingdom needed her. As April was lost in thought she bumped into a figure and began to scream. “Hey! Red calm down it's only me!" she looked up to find the face of Casey Jones. "Oh my gosh Casey! I'm so glad to see you!" she hugged him tight, confused the boy hugged her back. "April what happened? How did you escape?" April began to cry again "I-it was lord Oroku. He kidnapped me and Irma while we were in my room. Irma pretended to be me and they set me free thinking I was just some maid. Irma sacrificed herself for me Casey! We have to go back and save her!" Casey didn't know what to do. April was panicking and obviously was tonscared and confused to know what to do next. "Listen to me April. We have to go back and tell your father you're alright. Then we can start gathering troops to go and save Irma. Got it?" April could only nod in agreement. Taking Casey's hand they both set off back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Seven months. Irma had been stuck in the dungeon for seven horrifying months and every second was agony. Her body was covered from head to toe with scars, buses and blood. Her once clean maid outfit was now a tattered mess, but worst of all was the hunger. She was only allowed to eat every two weeks and only drank once every other day but the hunger was unbearable. The once respectable maid was now nothing but a broken and beaten toy for the amusement of others. She possibly would have killed herself if it had not been for the kind voice that belonged to Donatello. Somehow he kept her sane even though she had never seen his face in all the time she had spent here; he was in a strange way her hope.

 

After her latest beating she sat near the cell door where his hand always was and held it. They both sat in silence but Irma was content with it, she was to week to do anything anyways. "Hey Irma?" with her eyes closed she gave a squeeze to let him know she was listening. "I was wondering and it's silly that I never asked but how old are you?" there was a pause before she could gather the strength to answer. "I'm seventeen Donnie, soon to turn eighteen within three months." Irma heard the turtle give a small gasp at that. "Too young" she heard him murmur. "What about you Donatello? How old are you?"

 

"I will be twenty by next fall."

 

"Hum I see." They were both silent for another moment before Donnie spoke again. "Irma can I ask a favor of you?" this stroke Irma as odd, what kind of favor could Don possibly think she could grant? "It depends on what it is Donnie." She felt his hand squeeze hers a little tighter. "Irma I know this is going to seem odd but would you marry me?" If Irma could she knew she would have blown up on him but she had little strength to do anything."Donatello why would you ask me a question like that? And even if we could I can't let people know I'm not Princess April. She would be in grave danger." He was silent for a moment. "Listen Irma I don't think I'm going to make it out of this alive. I love my brothers and all but there are some things I would prefer not to share with them. I have my secrets and they have theirs. If I'm going to die then I want to make a difference. I've got a plan that will get one person out of here but it won't be me. My body is just to week and I know you have some spirit left that you can pull this off. Please Irma all I ask is that you marry me and deliver a message to my brothers. I know it is a lot to ask but won't you please take this request from a dying turtle?"

 

Irma could feel tears in her eyes. This turtle that she had only known for a few months was already writing his will. He was such a kind person. How did he ever end up in a prison like this? He had done so much for her by comforting her. The least she could do was granting him his last wish. "Y-yes D-Donatello. I will marry you."

 

Giving a deep sigh Donatello gave a holler to one of the guards. "Sir I wish for you to bring your master down here. I have but one request. And I must speak to him." The soldier said nothing and simply walked out and left the two alone. Donnie still holding the hand of this young girl could feel her shaking. Oh how he wished he could see her face. He wanted nothing more than to thank this woman for what she was about to agree to. He wanted to tell her the true reason for their marring but like he told her before, some secrets were best left untold. For now he would be able to keep her safe once they were married. He knew his family would keep her safe until the time came for him to make a move. He would not fail his family and at the least if he were to die now he knew he would pass down everything to this one person. She would continue all that he had worked for and this marriage would be what would bind her to it. He knew it would be unfair and a cruel thing to do and he hated it. He hated the thought that he was condemning this kind brave young girl to a life she did not deserve and if he could just think of another way then he would but at the moment his options were limited and unfortunately this was the outcome. Donatello's thoughts were cut short when a figure stood before him. It was Tiger Claw and he was not pleased to see the turtle. Letting go of Irma's hand he gave his full attention to the person before him.

 

"What do you want pathetic turtle?" Donnie cleared his throat in hopes of sounding clear. "Your master once said he would allow me one wish before I die. I would like to hold him to that now." The giant tiger gave a raised eye at that. "Alright turtle scum what is it you wish?" Donatello took a deep breath to steady his uneasiness. "I wish to marry Princess April O'Neil. I do not have much in life and I have nothing to give her. We have both agreed to this and seeing as to that we will both die here we might as well make what we can out off the time we have left." Tiger Claw seemed to consider this and found it to be a valid answer. "Any preference on who you would like to marry you?" if he had the energy Donnie would have jumped for joy. His plan was working perfectly. "Yes I do as a matter of fact. There is a priest known as Leatherhead. I trust him to marry us." And with that the humanoid tiger left without another word.

**************************************************************************

 

"But dad it has been months, why can't we do anything!?" Princess April O'Neil was currently in her father's chambers. King Kirby O'Neil was not pleased with his daughter. He was shocked the night she had returned with that stable boy seven months ago and surprised still when he heard how his beloved child had been able to get out. Irma the maid that they had in a way adopted when she was five had sacrificed herself in pretending to be the princess. She was a wonderful friend to his daughter and always showed him such respect. It had indeed been months now and snow began to cover their lovely town. He turned to his daughter. "April I know you wish to save Miss Langinstein but we simply cannot risk it. It would put more people in danger and who knows what would happen if we sent someone to save her. We need everyone we can to fight our enemies. I'm sorry but for the last time the answer is no." April was in a rage. "FINE!" and with that she stormed out the door. The king felt so tired and helpless. He wanted to save Irma but how could he? For all he knew she must be dead by now. All he could do to keep himself from collapsing on the ground was to pull up a chair and sit. He heard the door open and turned his head to see who it was. "Ah Usagi it is only you my friend." The rabbit came closer to where the king lay. "My lord I am afraid I have grave news."

 

"When is it not my friend?"

 

"More of our army grows tired and more are dying as this battle continues." The king felt sick. What was he to do now? Soon his army will be nothing, as will his kingdom. "What am I to do my friend? I have nothing that will be able to save the people of my kingdom." Usagi could feel the anger and helplessness from his friend. He too was beginning to feel as though all hope were lost. Then an idea struck him."My lord there might still be hope left." Kirby looked at the rabbit with confusion. "What do you mean?"

 

"What I mean my king is that there might be someone who can still help us." The king was silent for his friend to continue. "My lord what if we were to inquire our friends from the south for their help?" the king was shocked "Are you saying we should ask THEM for help?" Usagi gave a slight nod in response. "But who would get them? They are so far out it would take days to reach them."

 

"My lord I can get them. I am the only one fit to do so. I would put my second in command Slash to take over while I go fetch them. It is our only hope to turn this war around." The king took a moment to consider this and gave a nod in agreement. "Very well Usagi. Bring me the Hamato clan." Unbeknown to them both two figures stood out the door hearing their conversation. April gave Casey a nod and both left to prepare packing for the long trip ahead.


	6. Chapter 6

Leather head was escorted down a large and dark hall way that sent shivers down his spine. Why the foot soldiers were dragging him down the castle he didn't have a clue. One minute he was mixing chemicals and the next he was taken to this dark unholy place. Soon he was placed in front of a cell. There was nothing in it or so he thought until his eyes caught something green and familiar. "DONATELLO!" the young turtle gave a small smile which showed the gap in-between his teeth. "Hey Leatherhead how's it hanging?" the giant crocodile could not keep the worry that crossed his face. He could see so many cuts and burn marks on his friend. There was blood everywhere and his shell was slightly cracked. The only type of clothing he had was a purple mask that covered his face. "My friend what has happened to you? Last I heard you went missing since last spring and no one has been able to locate you since."

 

"It's a long story my friend. I called you here because I have a request of you." Before the crocodile could say anymore Donatello looked at the guards and asked for them to leave. They did so and the two were left alone.

 

"Leatherhead I know you have so many questions to ask,but I only have little time to explain. Please listen." Leatherhead listens to his friend's request. It shocked him to hear why he wished to marry this Irma child but seeing the condition his friend was in he did not hesitate to agree to this request.

 

There was a sound of footsteps that came down and Leatherhead was not pleased with what he saw. A young girl beaten and bruised was carried like a rag doll down the stairs and thrown into the cage next to Donatello's. The girl groaned and slowly sat up reveling green eyes. She brushed her hands around the cell for a while until her hands found what she wanted. Pink glasses were soon placed on her cut and burses face as she slowly made her way to the front of the cell. It was like a routine that she had grown accustomed too. Her hand stretched out of the cage she was in until it held the familiar three fingered hand she had grown comfortable with. Her eyes traveled up and finally meet those of light yellow.

 

Startled she began to make her way to the back of the cell but the hand that held hers would not let go. "Calm down Irma I promise he will not hurt you." Trusting her friend's word she settled down and simply stared at the animal in front of her. The crocodile gave a friendly smile in hopes of comforting her. "Hello young miss my name is Dr. Leatherhead. Thought I am a man of science I also believe in the good book. There for I am a priest. Donatello is an old friend and has asked me to bind you in holy matrimony." Irma gave a nod at this shakily extending her other arm to greet the stranger. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

 

"The pleasure is mine madam." Leatherhead looked at his friend one more time in hopes that he would change his mind but the young turtle said nothing. "I will now begin the ceremony." Pulling out his book he began to read. Irma's head was buzzing. It felt so unreal that she was getting married to someone she had never seen before. Somehow she was able to say her vows without blunder. Leatherhead gave a small sad smile. "I would say you may now kiss the bride but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about that." He then gave his full attention to the turtle. "I'm afraid I was not all that prepared for a wedding so I did not bring a ring." Donatello gave a slight smile at that and reached for something in his shell. It was a large silver ring attached to a chain. "This belonged to my father before he died. It is all I have to give though it is a poor excuse for a wedding ring it will have to do." Leatherhead took the ring and gave it to Irma. It was just a ring but it brought tears to her eyes. The maid held the object close for a moment then began to place it around her neck seeing that the ring was much too big to go around her fingers.

 

Leatherhead began to pull out some papers from his bag and asked for both Donatello and Irma to sign them in order to make the marriage official by law. Once the papers were signed the priest looked at Donatello before pulling out a small vile full of green liquid. "My dear I can see you are in pain I wish for you to drink this. It will help." Irma being rattled from her thoughts looked at the strange liquid and shook her head. "If it's all right with you sir I would rather Donatello drinks it first. I believe he is worse than I am." Don began to panic. If the maid did not drink the liquid then his plan would not work. His eyes looked over to Leatherhead begging him to do something. The crocodile gave a slight nod and looked back at the bruised face of Irma. "I promise my dear that Donatello will be well for the moment. You must drink first then I will attend to my friend." Irma didn't feel right about having all this attention. She would rather her now husband to get better first. When she still did not reply Donnie spoke up. "Irma please I would feel better if you drank that. You are my wife now and as the husband I must make sure my wife is attended to first. Please I would feel at ease once you are better." With a slight nod the maid took the vile and drank it in one go. At first she felt nothing except her tong go numb. After a while she still felt nothing. "Sir I don't mean to sound rude but I don't think-" all of a sudden he body felt so heavy her world was spinning and soon enough it went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Oroku Saki sat in his throne room when a guard came rushing in to the room.

 

"My lord Princess April is dead!"

 

Lord Oroku thought about this and a small smile came to his face. "How did she die?"

 

"It must have been from her last beating my lord. She no longer breaths and it would seem that she has lost a lot of blood."

 

"So the brat dies from blood loss? Tragic. Bring me the corps I wish to send the head to her father."

 

The guard hesitated for a moment then spoke again. "Sir a priest has already made clams to take the body and burry it on church grounds." Before the guard can do anything his master grabs him by the throat. "Fool. Who brought a priest in to my domain?"

 

"I-it… was a… r-request… f-f-from th-the… t-turtle… sir. H-he… w-wished… to m-marry…the p-p-p-princess!"

 

In a rage Oroku threw the guard at a wall and begins to call his second in command. "Tiger Claw I want you to bring me back a memento from the princess. I want that king to suffer knowing that his beloved daughter is now gone from this world and that I was the one to do it." Giving a nod the tiger set off on his task.

**************************************************************************

It had been a week now and April was beginning to be impatient with her father. No matter how much she begged, pleaded, annoyed and bribed her father would not send an army to save Irma. It was too much for the young red head. How could she let this happen? Irma was like an older sister to her. They did everything together. But now Irma was taking her place in a dungeon somewhere and possibly starving, beaten and hurt. Why did she let Irma take her place? Here she is safe at home while her friend is possibly dying. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. Casey could only hug his girl to try and sooth her. Sure he didn't like Irma all that much but he would never wish that kind of fait to the young girl heck to anybody actually.

 

Suddenly a messenger came rushing in to the room. "My lady I have a message for your father. Do you know where he is?" confused April gave a nod and showed the guard where he was. "My lord this was sent to you by one of Oroku's men!" the king took the package and opened it. There inside was a small pair of pink glasses with blood on them and a note.

 

Picking up the note the king began to read. Tears began to spring from his eyes. It was too much. April seeing this grabbed the note and began to read it out loud.

"My dear king, I have in this box a pair of glasses I think you will recognize. I warned you that this would happen if you did not surrender you Kingdome to me. You daughter is dead and it is now upon your shoulders. There is nothing you can do now. Your Kingdome will be mine."

 

April's hands shook as she fell to the ground. Irma her best friend was now gone. Anger and hatred were clearly seen on her face. "You promised Irma you promised!" Casey grabbed April and Held her tight. She was angry, it didn't take a genius to figure that out but Casey knew what anger could do to a person if just left alone. The King looked to the messenger "Call Usagi and tell him he must leave tonight. The Hamato clan is the only hope we have left to win this war."


	8. Chapter 8

Pain all she could feel was pain. Why did everything hurt? Slowly her eyes began to open and she could clearly see that she was not in her cell. Her hand felt everywhere until she felt something being pushed into her palm. Not thinking much about it ,she put the non familiar glasses on her face and began to glance around. It looked as though she was in a small room but as her vision cleared she could clearly see it was not a room but a carriage. "I am glad to see you well and awake young miss." Whipping her head she found herself face to face with the priest. "W-where am I? What happened?"

 

"You have been out for nearly a week now my lady. We only have one more day before we reach our destination." Confusion was written all over the young maids face. "What do you mean reach our destination? Where are we going? And where is Donatello?" Leatherhead gave a sad smile at the maid "My lady please listen carefully as to what I am about to tell you." Irma gave him a quick nod to continue. "That vile that I gave you, it was a type of death serum. Unfortunately I was only carrying one vile with me. When you drink it your heart begins to slow but not completely stop then the body becomes cold. For 24 hours the body remains in a dead like state but because of your injuries you ended up sleeping for almost a week." Irma was having trouble taking this in. "But that doesn't explain why I'm here and where we are going?"

 

"Yes I am getting to that. You see part of Donatello's plan was to make it seem that you had died. Lord Oroku was not pleased and ended up taking your glasses as proof that you were dead. The ones you are warring now are a spare that I keep just in case; seems we both have horrible vision." The crocodile gave Irma a side smirk which she returned. "Being a priest I had rights to take your corps and give it a proper burial. This was also part of young Donatello's plan so that you could get out. With you being "dead" the shredder now believes Princess April O'Neil is "dead" there for she is safe. As for where we are going I am bringing you to the Hamato's. You are after all Donatello's wife and now have the right to inherit all of Donatello's inheritance."

 

"Wow hold up. What do you mean I will now inherit all of Donatello's inheritance? I don't understand. Why me? I just married the guy and now I get all of his stuff? " They stayed silent for a moment before Leatherhead pulled out a crinkled piece of paper. "He wished for me to give this to you once you woke up." Irma gently took the paper, carefully opened it and began to read.

 

"To my dear wife Irma,

 

I know this must be hard for you. I just wanted to say that I am sorry. You were the only logical choice as to what I was planning. You see Irma I knew of you even before we met in that cell. Remember how I told you I was one of April's friends? Well whenever she came out to see us she would always talk about you. She told us how smart you were and that you read every book in her library at least three times. I had always wanted to meet you. I'm sorry that we couldn't meet under better circumstance. I knew that you were the only one that could continue my research. With this new invention it will finally put an end to this war. In return for the favor I give you my inheritance. Everything I own is now yours. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to give my family a proper goodbye. Please tell them that I love them and will always watch over them.

Sincerely your beloved husband,

Donatello."

 

Irma could feel tears rushing down her face. She could care less about whatever fortune she now possessed. She would do as he wished and finish this project that could possibly save them all from this despicable war. A scaly hand found hers and held it for comfort. She gave a small sad smile at the gesture. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

 

"Do not fret miss; I will take care of everything with the Hamato's. But for now I believe it is best that you get some rest. We still have a ways to go and you have not quite healed fully yet." Irma gave a nod at this settling back down and allowed sleep to consume her once again.

**********

Irma wok up with a start as she felt the carriage begin to tilt, scaly arms wrapped around her for protection as they fell to the side. Everything was happening so fast that all Irma could remember was shapes and voices. Somehow Leatherhead had gotten them both out into the open air. Finally the world stood still and Irma was able to make out what happened. They were surrounded by humanoid frogs. Could they be bandits? The young maid gave a shiver at the thought and burrowed deeper in to the arms of Leatherhead. A growl escaped the crocodile's mouth as he saw how frightened the young maiden was and held her tight. "Who are you and what do you want?" only one of the frogs came forward and spoke. "I am Genghis. These are my brothers Attila, Napoleon and Rasputin. We are known as the Punk Frog gang." The one known as Genghis gave a sly smile at the two. "Now that we have introduced our self's I think it best that you do the same no?" The priest remained silent and only stared at them with anger. "You did not answer my other question. What do you want from us?" the one known as Napoleon spoke next "Is it not obvious? We are here to take your treasures and whatever other valuables you possess." If Leatherhead could he would have attacked all of them easily but he could not allow an innocent life to get hurt. "Take what you wish then leave." Genghis gave a nod to his brothers and they began to search the carriage. After a while the one known as Rasputin croaked in anger."There is nothing here but stupid papers! There is nothing to take!"

 

Attila took a look around before his eyes landed on a small frail person that was in the arms of the priest. She did look rather beautiful and her skin was an unusual pail color that it was quite a sight to see. Attila looked to his brothers then spoke in a quiet whisper. "What about that girl over there?" the rest of the gang looked to where their brother was pointing at and saw what he was talking about. Rasputin was the first to react and stepped forward to take her when a clawed hand hit him so hard that he flew to a nearby tree. Leatherhead was in a full blown rage. He heard what they said and he could not believe it. If they thought they could take this poor child with them then they had another thing coming. Pushing Irma behind him to make sure she was safe he bent on all fours and attacked.

 

Irma could only watch as the priest began punching, clawing and to an extent biting the four frogs. She felt so helpless that she could not do a thing to help this kind person. He was risking his life to protect her. Irma looked around in hopes of finding something that she could use as a weapon. Her eyes landed on a stick but before she could grab it a hand reached out and held her in place. It was Napoleon. Somehow he had escaped the brawl and now had the maid in his arms. A shriek came out of Irma's mouth as she struggled to escape the arms that bound her. The humanoid frog was stronger than he looked and there was no way he was letting go of their prize. Suddenly an arrow came from the trees and hit Napoleon in the shoulder, the pain caused the frog to let Irma go and she scooted back as far away from her captor as possible. Genghis saw what happened and knew somehow reinforcements had come. "Fall back my brothers! We cannot win this fight." The Punk Frog gang was gone in less than a second leaving a scared girl and a hurt priest behind. Trying to regain control over her shaky body Irma stood up and rushed over to Leatherheads side. "A-are you –a-a-all right?" The humanoid crocodile gave a slight nod though it was clear to Irma that he was hurt. She helped him sit up and she could see that he was bleeding from the side. It didn't look to deep and there for didn't need stitches. Without thinking Irma began to rip her already ruined maid outfit and used the strips to wrap up the wound.

 

"Is he alright?"

 

Jumping Irma turned around and without even thinking delivered a punch to whomever it was that was behind her. "Ow! That hurt! What did I ever do to you?" blinking in surprise Irma could see who it was. A Turtle. It was a Turtle just like Donatello. He wore an orange bandana around his eyes like a mask and clothes that showed he was from a wealthy family. He looked rather young but not like a child. If Irma had to guess he looked to be around the age of 15 or so."I-I'm sorry I did not mean to hit you it's just you startled me. I'm so sorry." The young turtle gave a bright smile at that. "It's cool bro. All is forgiven. So what brings you all the way out here anyways?" hearing a grunt Irma turned to see Leatherhead smiling up at the turtle. "Hello my friend. It is good to see you again."

 

"Leatherhead what's up dude? Why the sudden visit?"

 

"I have come baring news of your brother Donatello." At that the turtle jumped up with excitement "Are you serious?! This is great! I can't believe it, come on we have to tell the others!" before the turtle could run off in his excitement Irma grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "Excuse me but I think it would be best if we worked together to carry Leatherhead. He got hurt in the fight and I don't want to let him walk on his own." The news seemed to shock the youth and his eyes scanned his friend. Giving a nod he went to the crocodiles left side and began to haul him up while Irma went to grab the priests bag then came back to help. Finally gaining a good grip all three of them began to walk deeper in to the woods.

 

After what felt like hours of walking, they finally reached their destination and Irma couldn't be more shocked. She knew that the turtle was well off by his clothes alone but she was not expecting this. In front of the maid was a beautiful Japanese style mansion. King Kirby's castle had nothing on this place. The garden was a master piece and the architecture was simply stunning. "Come on we have to go this way!" Irma snapped out of her trance and continued to carry Leatherhead down into a hall way. The maid could hear voices coming from the room they were about to enter. The young turtle gave a quick knock before entering the room. There sitting on the floor was a rat and two other turtles. They looked to be drinking tea or something. The rat stood up and looked at the younger turtle with worry in his eyes. "Michelangelo my son what has happened?" they young turtle gave a brief explanation of what had occurred and with the help of the other turtles they lifted the crocodile and laid him down on a futon. The rat then stepped out of the room and soon came back with what looked to be plant and other objects then began to assist the priest. Through the whole ordeal Irma stayed where she was unnoticed by everyone in the room until one of the turtles with a red bandana looked up and gave a growl to the girl. "Who the shell are you?" This seemed to gain the attention of everyone in the room.

 

"Oh yea I never did catch your name miss." Irma's cheeks blushed with embarrassment and discomfort but before she could say anything the rat spoke first. "Please forgive my son's rude behavior. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Hamato Yoshi but you may call me Splinter. These are my son's Leonardo the oldest." The turtle with a blue bandana stood up and bowed "You may also call me Leo for short mama." He gave a slight smile at the maid. "Raphael the second oldest." The one with a red bandana sent her a glair "Just call me Raph." "And Michelangelo my youngest." The orange bandana warring turtle gave a bright smile at this "You can also just call me Mikey or the good looking one or-" Raph covered his mouth to allow their father to continue. "And you are?" Irma gave a slight squeak at trying to say something then cleared her throat. "I-I'm Irma nice to meet you."

 

Michelangelo was so excited to have a guest over that he just bombarded the pore girl with questions. "How did you meet Leatherhead? Have you known each other for long? Are you going to stay here for a while? What happened to your clothes and where did you get those nasty looking marks?" Splinter gave the young turtle a look but Irma didn't mind answering his questions. "Uh he saved me. Not long. I don't know. I was taken prisoner and beaten and that didn't exactly keep my clothes nice." Michelangelo wanted to ask more questions when a noise was heard coming from the crocodile. Before Irma knew it she was by his side holding his gigantic claw."Leatherhead are you alright?" the giant crock gave a slight nod. "Yes my lady. Though I am sore I will heal." For some reason Irma felt relief hearing those words.

"Leatherhead my old friend what brings you to my home so far out from the village?" the crocodile gave a sad look to the old rat. "I come bringing news of your son Donatello."


End file.
